


Never Letting Go of the Stars

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: The Bereft Siren [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Siren Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: A one shot for a fanfiction I have in the works.Sum: Siren Captain Bill (finally) attempts to seduce his “kidnapped” Pine Tree, who surprisingly enjoys it. Feelings are confessed, and the results are not what Bill expected.Bill is a captain of The Mindscape, he's been flirting with Dipper, who joined his crew on some false pretenses that Bill was a trader of sorts. Bill's been trying to catch his eye, but it's hard to do that when Dipper has a sense of pride that keeps him from giving in. Not after he'd flirted and then "turned on him", tricking him into joining his crew. So when Bill tries another method, he has to deal with the consequences and set his own pride aside to address what he wouldn't tell him aloud. He still won't, but reading between the lines it's more than he'll admit to even himself.P.s. I'll be calling it something along the lines of The Bereft Devil of The High Seas, so keep an eye out for it if you'd like to read it!





	

 

**Never Letting Go of the Stars**

 

 

Blood red coat tails trail in his wake, silent as they flap in the night’s cool, sea breeze. Soundlessly he prowled his ship, silently berating himself for his actions.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him that the celebration he threw in Dipper’s honor would have such repercussions. It might not have, had he kept his distance. if he hadn’t flirted and danced with the pink haired pyromaniac in an effort to make the object of his affections jealous. And he'd been too caught up in it, that he didn't realize it was the dumbest thing he'd ever done and  _ succeeded _ in doing. He made Dipper jealous alright, but it drove him away, and Bill didn’t notice the other’s confidence wane and crumble at the sight.

 

Not until he saw the man’s retreating form, all decked in blue. He failed to notice how the stars, so like his Pine Tree, were dulled that night, their light drowned out and understated until he saw him walk away from the noise, the lights, the lanterns bright and the members of his crew loud and boisterous. No one else noticed the kid leave, but Bill did. Bill saw everything, knew  _ everything _ … except when it came to Dipper Pines. 

 

He’d wanted this to turn out so differently…

 

He wanted Dipper to feel like he was one of the crew, to help him forget his homesickness, which he begrudgingly knew was his own fault. Bill wanted to show his Pine Tree the splendor of life at sea. He seemed to enjoy it for the first couple of moons. Until now. Now that Bill admitted to himself that this was more selfish than anything he’d done previously to catch the other on his toes, to lower his guard and reach the forefront of his mind. He was always thinking of the brunnette, it was why he sought him out, why his stares lingered longer than they should. It was why he invited him on his ship, though it was also to spite Stanford. He didn’t understand why everything he knew failed him when he wanted to chase after the man with the constellation at his brow, why the other never seemed to notice the efforts he took for just a glance in his direction.

 

The silver moon painted his coat a fine and vibrant wine red as he stalked behind the unsuspecting mortal before turning the very same brunette to face him, doe eyes blown wide with shock, greeting his own ocean blue ones. At the man’s expression he feels his mouth upturning in wicked amusement, daggers for teeth shining clear and brilliant in the moon’s pale light. And it’s just the two of them, monster and man, the mask slowly dropping to reveal the former’s disguise of humanity. Bill allows his arms to wrap around the other’s waist as he draws him closer and flush against himself. Dipper flushed scarlet, not entirely because of the alcohol that was flooding through his system, though he’d claim otherwise. He knew Bill had no sense of personal space (around him at least, he noticed how Bill respected all the other members of the crew), but this was where he drew the line! Especially as he saw how he danced with the lively engineer. “Bill! What are you-?” He didn’t finish his question, he couldn’t when he was looking in those murky blue pools again. The bastard probably knew it too!

 

“Why did you leave? Was it Pyronica?” Bill asked, a hand moving to cup his cheek. Dipper wanted to shout from the masts that  _ yes _ , yes it was because of Pyronica, but when he opened his mouth, the words failed him. “I… No. No, it wasn’t because of Pyronica.”, and he realized it was the truth.

 

Bill seemed to brighten at this for a brief moment, before furrowing his brows in puzzlement. If it wasn’t because he danced with someone else, then what was it? Dipper beat him to the punch, however, he just couldn’t hear him ask that question.

 

“Pyronica might have been the last thing I couldn’t take… but she’s not the reason I left. I _ left  _ because of  _ you _ .” Bill flinched and loosened his grip. _ Him?  _ Dipper felt dizzy now, and his head didn't feel like it could take this anymore.  _ He  _ couldn't take it. Did Bill fail to understand how tiring it was to dance around him while he paraded about like a peacock and teased and- and… He was too perfect damn it! Dipper couldn’t look away and had far less sense within himself to pull away now. It was slowly, but surely killing him. 

 

“You just… the way you… fl-flirt with me like it’s nothing, and you look at me with those eyes of yours like you… like you  _ care _ . When you don’t you really,  _ really _ don’t, and I know that. I accept that… but then you dance with someone else and you just stare at me and flash your devil grin daring me to step in, to… I- I don't’ know!” If his face was red before, now it was as scarlet as the death of the sun as it fell from the heavens. It was beautiful, Bill thought, his own flush evident in the dim light. 

 

Dipper’s bright, teary eyes winced a bit at how his voice was beginning to slur as he rambled on. The tears were more evident now, iridescent and gleaming as they trickled down his chin and fell precariously to the ground, but he couldn’t stop. He just wanted to get away from Bill.. or stay there and pretend tonight never happened in his arms. He was warm, and the night was cold. The truth even more so, Bill just liked to toy with him, there was nothing there. He was so tired of having to remind himself every time he looked at him like he did now.

 

Dipper turned his head away, unable to look at the captain a moment longer. Dipper had hoped to escape him, this pirate captain that stared at him like he was the world, the captain that promised to  _ show _ him the world… the very same that practically kidnapped him, and lied to him from the start. The captain that shamelessly flirted with him to lure him out to his side and his ship. The captain he’d trusted and foolishly believed. The blonde that slipped out from the shadows and was holding him by the waist. Bill was so close, too close, and wasn't sure he could take this anymore, this teasing and meaningless flirting. It had to be one sided. It had been when he was stolen away with charisma and promises of adventure onto  _ The Mindscape _ , and it had to be now. Because if it  _ wasn't… _

 

Watching the expressions on Dipper’s face and hearing him snap before he finally turned away from him, Bill was at a loss and for the longest time, he didn't say anything. He just stood there, shocked, faced with the consequences of his actions. Realizing how he’d hurt Pine Tree, unintentionally though it had been.

 

He forced a small, sad smile over his features, he had no right to feel sorry for himself. Pine Tree was in far more pain. “You know, I wasn’t merely toying with you before. Teasing isn’t really part of my nature, but I can't help it when it’s you. I _ wanted _ to flirt with you, and I  _ adore _ your blushes, that I’m the only one to see them. I told you before, you’re adorable, and you don’t even know it.” His words were rewarded as the shorter man stared back at him. Dipper’s face flushed, even as he bit his lip and looked anywhere but the captain when he saw  _ that _ face again. The one that turned his legs to jelly. 

 

“If you knew what effect you had on me, love-” Bill nuzzled the crook of his neck, successfully silencing the man's protest to being called anything but masculine, and chuckled in his ear when he shuddered. “but I have a feeling you have an idea…. Am I allowed to test that little theory, or does your drunken mind protest too much?”

 

Dipper shook his head, neither of them knew if this was a go ahead or a rebuttal. 

 

For the first time since pursuing the drunken angel in his arms, Bill looked up at the stars and smiled, sadly as he did so.

 

The moon was full tonight, full and bright and it only heightened the feeling in his chest as his heart soared and the Siren that Dipper had a habit of reminding him he was at his core. Uncontrollable and possessive. If Dipper was drunk, then Bill was intoxicated, on him, on the moon on being able to hold him like this under the stars for the first time since he tricked him into joining his crew of pirates. Bill sighed, “I only toy with the things I like, anything else isn’t worth my time. It’s why I became a pirate actually, or at least,  _ partially _ … It’s certainly why I’m so damn successful at it!” He joked, but Dipper wasn’t laughing, so he moved on, clearing his throat. 

 

“I‘ll say it aloud though, I think you’re worth my time,” he kisses the man’s neck. “I think you’re intelligent and beautiful...” he breathes down his neck and kisses his collarbone, wanting to kiss every inch of the gorgeous man, the only one he trusted. The only one that could make a siren feel love. “I want _ you _ , and no one else. You’re the one thing I truly desire, out of all the riches, all the killing, and the crashing waves… You are the first thing I’ve found myself chasing after and I know it’s driving you as crazy as it is me.” Dipper’s heart was beating within his breast, but he could feel Bill’s own no more relaxed than his and ceased to curse how it betrayed him. Bill’s breath in his ears, dancing across his neck as the breeze blew and raised every hair on the nape of his neck, it was reducing his reservations to shreds. He clutched the rose red coat and it crumpled under his fingers, a small comfort to anchor him when everything else was spinning. It smelled like smoke and something exotic, some spice like cinnamon that sharpened the senses with its bite, he wasn’t sure. What the did know was It smelled like Bill.

 

“So, I’ll only ask once more. Are you certain you want my affections? Because if your answer is yes, then I am  _ never _ letting you go-”

 

Dipper scoffed, and before he could filter his next question it slipped out, “Is that supposed to be a threat?”

 

“Whichever gets you in my bed.” Bill teases, earning a playful slap from the other. It was worth it though.

 

“No,” Bill chuckles, “It’s a promise, but really… if you say no… I’ll release you, right here, right now.” Dipper notes that something about the way he says it sounds like he means much more than just removing his hold. It makes him feel a twinge of regret, but still, he only listens to the captain’s breath. 

 

No response springs forth from his drunken, sluggish mind, even as the blood rushing to his head moves to clear the mist he knows will shroud tonight in the farthest reaches of his mind. He knows he won’t remember this… any of it… and it’s not fair. It’s unfair for Bill, fully aware of his position, his advantage of being as sober as the dawn. It’s unfair because if he knows he’ll miss the captain’s flirting, his attentions, though he’d never made a move on him… not until now, now that he was given only two choices. If he wants this to continue… for them, whatever this was, to continue, he’d have to accept what plans the captain had in store tonight…. and possibly regret it in the morning… or he’d chose not to, and never be able to explain himself, to confess and Bill… His throat tightened like a vise and his mouth went dry at the implications. 

 

Bill would lose interest and he’d never know why because he wouldn’t dare to ask, to acknowledge that the captain was anything more than just that. His captain’s voice brought him back from his thoughts, “no more flirting, no more straying looks… no more…” Bill struggles to find something the kid would miss most, something that he could use. He wasn’t something he wanted to lose, not without using everything in his arsenal. “No more special attention, no more lessons…” He says this last part huskily, though there's a note of the sadness he’s really feeling as he says it. A fear that Dipper might say no, even as he runs his hands up the brunette’s lower back under the vested shirt he holds his breath. He doesn’t fail to notice the shiver it brings forth from the other's throat, and his breath hitches as he attempts to steady it and fails.

 

Dipper waited for the other shoe to drop, waited for the words,  _ “but you will never leave my ship”,  _ but they never came. What did was a breathy whine in his ear. “Dipper~” and he melted, his decision made as his knees gave out. Taking hold of his captain’s tanned cheeks, and placing his lips firmly on the other’s. Bill’s eyes flew open in shock, this was new. What was-

 

Pine Tree’s fingers scrabbled at the hair at the nape of the blond’s neck, and fully tangled, pulled at it. Bill released a moan and without thinking bit down on Pine Tree’s lip. Automatically Bill draws back, stiff as a board. His eyes are pinpricks as his lips leave Dipper’s and the arms laced around the brunette’s waist drop as if he’d been handling fire. And perhaps he had.

 

He just bit Pine Tree…. His siren blood was making itself known and he’d bitten Pine Tree… and Dipper didn’t seem to mind. At the loss of Bill’s attention, the brunette took initiative and tightened his own hold of the pirate and came back for more after a breath. It calmed Bill’s mind, but only a little, because Pine Tree was still in his arms, and he was _ liking it _ . He’d honestly been afraid Dipper would reject him. He said he’d let him go, but he didn't know if he would be able to, if he’d ever recover.

 

Instead of voicing his fears, he muttered the one clear thought in his mind in Dipper’s ear as he teased it with his teeth, “Never letting you go.” 

 

It made Dipper laugh, just a little bit. “I know, Bill, and you’d better not, not after this.” All he could think about was how he really didn't’ want him to. Not now, not ever.

 

Bill’s eyes glowed under the silver lighting and he leaned his forehead down to his favourite constellation. “Never…” He repeated in a tender whisper, and he kissed him again. _ Never, never, never. _

  
_ The stars too seemed to agree, as their light dwarfed the night into silence, and the two souls plunged into the stillness even as their hearts beat together and made a place of their own. A memory on the deck of   _ The Mindscape _ where no one got hurt and no one else mattered. _


End file.
